Everywhere: Chapter 16
Chapter 16: Reunion Syminara's Point of View Hirton and I have come up with a great plan. I am sure that I will get out soon. The Careers go out every day and drag me along to witness the most cruel killings I can ever imagine. There aren't many other tributes left besides the Careers and me. I have not seen Josh's picture in the sky ever. But my worst nightmare comes true when Shelby says, "We're going after your bofriend tommorow." And gives me a evilish smirk. My eyes widen and she laughs as she settles down by herself. Shine and Brawn are curled up against each other while Lily is right by the entrance. I sigh and look at Hirton. I can see this is not what he expected. He expected them all to be back towards the cave. We will have to get past 4 tributes who are brutally armed. Hirton looks at me and whispers, "We'll have to do this another night." I shake my head and say, "No. We have to leave tonight. I can't let Josh die." I knew that if the Careers got to him. There would be nothing I could do. He nods as if expecting this from me and starts crawling around the Careers. He has begun the plan. Josh's Point of View The days since Jeffrey has died have been painful. Not seeing her picture in the sky is what has given me my strength. I know now that the Careers' hideout is a cave in the mountain. I climb everyday only stopping if my ever-hungry belly starts grumbling. I have the boy from Five's backpack which contains a knife, a sleeping bag, and an almost empty pack of dried fruit. I have eaten them, but I don't use the knife. I only use Jeffery's leather-handled. It's much nicer and sturdier. But the real reason is so I don't have to put it away. It's a constant reminder of Jeffery. I wish he were here. I need him, but I will soon find Sym. And when I do, the Careers will be sorry they ever got reaped. They will pay. Syminara's Point of View We have begun. The plan is for Hirton to sneak outside and yell, "I'm gonna kill you!" And then run away. The Careers will of course take me along. But I will make sure I stumble out of sight. I give myself a small smile. The Careers have no flashlights, they can not see. Then I realize I will be without anything at all. Hmmm.... Maybe my bow and arrows could "accidently" fall off her back and into my hands. I smirk at Shelby. She has no idea what will be coming. Suddenly I hear Hirton's desguised voice yelling, "I'm gonna kill you!" I hear the patter of his feet as he runs away. Everyone wakes up immediatly, and Brawn starts yelling at Shine and Shelby to get all the weapons. He tells Lily to look out for me while they are gone. I didn't expect that they would leave me behind. And with Lily. Oh, this was just too easy. And they left the bow and arrows. How convient. "You know," I say to Lily who looks scared, "I thought your friends would be smarter about who they leave with me." I smirk evily at her, like Shelby does to me. She starts to tremble and stops and says, "You better watch it, Syminara. I could call them back." I smile at her, "But you won't. By the time they come back you will be dead." I was enjoying this a lot. Her eyes went wide and she suddenly screamed...too late. I had already had the bow and arrows on my back and I took aim. It found it's mark buried in her head. The cannon sounded as her lifeless body crumpled to the ground. I better get out of here. I thought. But while I'm here... I take one of their backpacks filled with who knows what and leave Lily in a pool of blood. Josh's Point of View I hear a little girl's scream from far off in the mountains. I recoginize it as one of the Careers. Her cannon goes off loud and clear. Good, I thought. I hope she's dead. But then I have the sudden fear that it's Sym. No. I calm myself down. It couldn't be Sym. Then maybe she has escaped! Well, I didn't know that either. I would just have to wait until morning to see what has happened. Syminara's Point of View I run through the night like there's no tommorow. There may not be a tommorow. Hm. Funny, I thought. That was my first thought in the games. I smile as I run harder. The arrows keep sloshing around in the sheath. I take them out and hold them. They don't make that much racket like that. I keep running until I lose my footing on a leg and trip. I land hard on a rock and am almost knocked out. My head is bleeding, but I still run. Finally I can't stand it anymore. I climb into a willow tree, and doze off on a high branch. I wake up with half my face crusted in blood. When I sit up, my head feels woozy and I sit back into the original postion. I take awhile to breathe and relax. I decide to rumage through the backpack to see if there is any first aid. Darn there isn't. All that's left in it is a knife, an apple, and a small metallic device that is beeping. My eyes widen as I notice it as a tracking device. Lawrence showed it to me back in the Capital. If you find one Sym. Drop it and destroy it. Run as fast as you can. So I do as he says. I drop it from a 50 foot tree and climb down and destroy it. The crunch under my boots gives me a satisfying feeling. They thought they could out smart me. Well, they have another thing coming. I look around for something to wash my head off with. Just to be safe, I have buried the backpack with all the contents in it. I spot a spring a couple of yards away and head toward it. I wash my face off carefully and I can see the huge scrape along my right temple. The blood flow has slowed to a trickle, but it is still bleeding. I need something to bandage it up with. I look up hoping Luna will get the message that I need something. She gets the message as I see a silver parachute come down next to me. I silently thank Luna and open it eagerly. Inside is a small role of high tech bandages, and a small pot of something that smells heavenly. I open up the pot and find my shrimp and crab meat. My eyes light up as I take a tiny bite of crab meat. The flavor dissolves on my tougne. I close my eyes. I know I can't have anymore, but it's so good. I take another tiny bite and put the lid back on the pot. I roll out the bandages, and wash my wound and my hair. I put my hair back into its usual ponytail with a curve. I take off just a bit of the bandages and wrap one around my head. Instantly my head feels better, and in a couple of seconds, I can get up and walk around without having to feel woozy. I smile up at Luna and mouth a "thank you!" The box that it all came in has a handle so I put the pot and the bandages back into the box and wrap the silver parachute around it. I put into my sheath with my arrows and sling my bow across my arm. Now I can go find Josh. Josh's Point of View I wake up in the morning feeling refreshed and head out onto my usual route. When I get about a mile or so, I see a girl sitting on a rock in the distance. She has long golden brown hair that is tied back into a ponytail. I can't tell if she is Sym or not so I move cautiously closer to her. She sees me and freezes, her half eaten rabbit held mid-bite. I do the only thing possible, I raise my knife in self-defense. When I get closer, I recoginize her bright, alert green eyes. I run toward her. Syminara's Point of View I have just caught a fresh fat rabbit, when I see a male off in the distance. I can't tell who it is, but he seems to know me. He raises a knife and starts running towards me. I fling the rabbit in my sheath and grab an arrow, prepared to shoot. Then I notice he has lowered the knife and is running toward me. I look closer and recognize the bright blue eyes, and the dark black hair. Josh. I fling my arrow back into the sheath and run toward him. He catches me in his arms and kisses me. He lets go of me and twirls me around. I laugh and hang onto his neck. "Josh set me down!" I say. But we are both laughing by then. Finally he sets me down on the ground and kisses me again. When we finally stop, he hugs me and says, "I've been looking for home, and I have finally found it." I couldn't agree more. Read Chapter 17! Category:Stories Category:Story chapters Category:Hollyshiftwell1